I Belong to You
by Andrea Stein
Summary: "Kau mengenalku?" "Apakah seharusnya aku tidak mengenalmu?". Kisah dua orang teman kecil yang bertemu kembali saat remaja, namun salah seorang dari mereka tidak mengingat masa lalu mereka. HUNHAN, KRISHAN, and Others. GS
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: I Belong to You

Author: Andrea Stein

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pair: Hunhan, Krishan, and others

Cast: EXO members

Rated: T

Warning: GS, Typo bertebaran

Chapter 1

" _Aahh, akhirnya aku kembali kesini. Sehunnie, aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi_ " ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang bergelombang dengan warna keemasan, serta _deer eyes_ yang menjadi daya tarik utamanya. Gadis itu tersenyum kala mengingat wajah seseorang yang telah dikenalnya sejak lama, Oh Sehun. Kaki jenjangnya menapaki pintu keluar Incheon _Airport_ dengan mantap, hingga ia melihat sosok seorang pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata orang Asia tengah tersenyum lima jari kepada dirinya. Pria tersebut memegang kertas layaknya para penjemput lainnya yang bertuliskan ' _Welcome back little deer_ ' dengan gambar rusa disudut kertas.

"Chanyeol~ah!" Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak dan berlari ke pelukan pria tadi yang sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Hei _deer_ , hati-hati. Kau tiduk perlu berlari seperti itu, aku tidak tau ternyata kau sangat merindukanku mengingat kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi selama kurang lebih setengah tahun!" Ucap Chanyeol diselingi dengusan dan berakhir dengan tawa yang cukup keras.

"Hehehe mian" Luhan hanya dapat meringis mendengar ucapan penyambutan dari sahabatnya yang sedikit kurang bersahabat. "Kau sendiri saja?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan kepala yang menoleh kesekelilingnya.

"Ani, aku bersama temanku tapi dia sedang ke toilet" ucap Chanyeol seraya mengambil koper Luhan yang ditelantarkan pemiliknya tadi saat berlari k pelukan Chanyeol.

"Nugu? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Dia teman satu prodiku, tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya. Aah mungkin kau kenal dia, dia juga berasal dari China."

"Yaak! Kau kira China itu seluas kamar apartemenmu!" ucap Luhan setngah berteriak menanggapi ucapan nyaris tak masuk akal sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hahaha ah itu dia. Kris disini!" Chanyeol terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke arah sebelah kanan Luhan.

Disana terlihat pria dengan tinggi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang melangkah mendekat kearah mereka dengan tangan yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di smartphone miliknya. Tampan. Itulah kata pertama yang ada dipikiran semua orang saat pertama melihat pria itu, dengan wajah seperti itu pria tersebut cocok untuk mengisi cover-cover majalah fashion yang biasa Luhan baca.

"Mian, toilet cukup ramai tadi. Apakah aku membuat kalian menunggu lama?" ucap lelaki yang Luhan ketahui bernama Kris dengan suara baritonenya.

"Anniyo, oh iya Kris kenalkan ini Luhan dan Luhan ini Kris."

Kris akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Kris tertegun sejenak ketika manik matanya yang tajam bertmu dengan deer eyes millik Luhan, namun ia dapat segera kembali bersikap normal dengan sedikit berdeham "Hai aku Kris teman kuliah Chanyeol, dia cukup sering bercrita tentangmu Luhan~ssi" ucap Kris seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luhan" balasnya singkat kemudian menambahkan "Tapi maaf, Chanyeol tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu kepadaku" ucapnya sambil tersnyum manis.

"YAAK! Untuk apa aku bercerita tentang teman-temanku padamu Lu?!"

"Tapi kau bercerita tentangku kepadanya."

"Itu berbeda Lu, saat pria berkumpul pasti mereka akan berbicara soal wanita. Itu wajar terjadi, yang tidak wajar adalah ketika aku bercerita tentang seorang pria kepada wanita. Itu menggelikan.."

"Tapi ka ̶ " ucapan Luhan terpotong saat Kris menengahi perdebatan anatara dua sahabat yang lama tidak bertemu itu, sedikit merasa bersalah karena secara tak langsung ia yang menyebabkan debat tersebut.

"Maaf memotong pembicaraan kalian, tapi sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Aku yakin Luhan~ssi pasti lelah."

" Ommo, kau benar Kris. Mianhae Luhan chagi kau pasti lelah kan, ayo kita pulang. Kajja!" ujar Chanyeol lalu berjalan duluan ke tempat mobilnya tadi terparkir seraya menyeret kopr Luhan meninggalkan pemilikinya dibelakang.

Luhan hanya terdiam karena takjub akan perubahan suasana hati sahabatnya yang sangat drastis itu. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan temannya itu, karena ini bukanlah pertama kalinya melihat Chanyeol yang terkadang bersikap absurd.

"Ayo Luhan~ssi, atau kita akan mendengar si Dobby berteriak heboh memanggil kita."

"Ne!" Jawab Luhan sedikit terkejut padahal suara Kris tidaklah keras. "Ah mian, aku tadi sedikit melamun"

"Gwenchana, Kajja"

Selama perjalanan dari bandara menuju apartemen milik Chanyeol, pria bertelinga peri itu tidak berhenti berbicara. Ia menceritakan apa saja yang dilewatkan Luhan selama kepergiannya. Luhan dan Kris hanya sesekali menanggapi, terkadang diselipi obrolan ringan antara Luhan dan Kris. Setelah perjalanan selama 60 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen milik Chanyeol yang terletak di daerah Samseongdong.

"Kau bisa pakai kamar ini Lu. Anggap saja ini apartemenmu sendiri, aku akan keluar sebentar dengan Kris. Kau ingin dibelikan sesuatu?"

"hhm, kurasa tidak. Aku sepertinya akan langsung tidur, kau akan pulang jam berapa?"

"Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam, kau istirahatlah. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya saat kami sudah keluar, jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang lain kecuali aku atau Kris, arraseo?"

"Ne. Kau sudah seperti mamaku saja Yeol" ucap Luhan seraya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mamamu sudah menitipkanmu padaku Lu selama disini, jadi kau adalah tanggung jawabku adik kecil" ucap Chanyeol diiringi tangannya yang mngacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"Arraseo Chanyeol o.p.p.a!" Jawab Luhan dengan penekanan pada kata 'oppa', karena memang usia Luhan terpaut setahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, kau hanya akan memanggilku begitu kalau lagi ngambek. Rusaku sangat lucu ketika mempoutkan bibirnya begini, aku harus ekstra menjagamu agar tidak di makan Singa lapar, hahaha"

"Kka! Kka! Kasian Kris oppa sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

"Oke oke, aku segera kembali jangan merindukanku ya _deer_ " ucap Chanyeol akhirnya keluar kamar dan mnuju ruang tamu tempat Kris yang sedari tadi menunggunya. "Kajja Kris" panggilnya ke Kris yang tengah sibuk mengutak-atik smartphonenya. "Lu, kami berangkat, ingat pesanku tadi!" teriaknya sekali lagi dan keluar seblum mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan.

Setelah mendengan suara klik pintu apartemen tertutup Luhan un keluar untuk mengunci pintu. Saat kembali ke kamar ia tidak langsung beristirahat, tidak juga menyusun pakaiannya ke lemari yang terletak di kamar tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah pigura foto dari dalam kopernya, foto dirinya bersama sorang anak lelaki dengan kulit yang sangat putih untuk ukuran lelaki Korea pada umumnya, mereka terlihat sangat lucu di foto itu. Foto itu berlatar sebuah pohon dengan ayunan kayu pada salah satu cabangnya, dimana sang gadis cilik yang tidak lain adalah Luhan duduk di ayunan tersebut menggunakan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna putih polos dengan menggunakan mahkota yang terbuat dari ranting daun yang diselipi bunga warna-warni. Sedangkan sang bocah lelaki berdiri disamping ayunan dengan menggunakan kaus berwarna biru muda dengan celana putih selutut, satu tangannya membentuk 'V' dan tersenyum ke arah kamera.

Luhan kembali tersenyum sendiri saat melihat foto tersebut, foto saat dia masih berusia 7 tahun. "Sehunnie annyeong, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya pada foto yang sudah pasti tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya.

 **TBC**

Note: Karya pertama saya, semoga suka ^^. Mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari temam-teman semua. Maaf pendek, sebenernya gak pede mau publish cerita ini. Tapi dari pada hasil menghayal saya ini tetap terpendam di laptop dan hanya jadi konsumsi pribadi, jadi saa putuskan untuk berbagi cerita dengan smeua Hunhan Shipper yang lain, walau ide cerita yang sangat sangat pasaran pastinya, hhehe. Mind to review? Gomawo sudah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

I BELONG TO YOU

Tittle: I Belong to You

Author: Andrea Stein

Genre: Romance, Drama

Pair: Hunhan, Krishan, and others

Cast: EXO, SHinee Minho adan Taemin, Lee Jonghyun CN BLUE, Lee Jongsuk, Kim Woobin, dan akan terus bertambah mengikuti alur cerita

Rated: T

Warning: GS, Typo bertebaran

 **Chapter 2**

 _Seoul University_ ,

Suasana dalam ruangan berukuran 10 x 5 m2 itu tidak dapat dikatakan santai, wajah kelima orang yang berada disanalah yang menggambarkan betapa seriusnya pembicaraan yang terjadi. "Bagaimana hasilnya? Apakah kalian berhasil mengajaknya bergabung?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di tengah, Wu Yifan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris.

"Mianhae sunbae, dia tetap menolak tawaran kami." Ucap seorang anggota yang bernama Minho padanya. "Apakah tidak ada calon yang lain? Mengapa harus dia? Bukankah banyak berita miring tentang orang itu sunbae?".

"Sampai saat ini aku tidak dapat memikirkan orang lain untuk mengisi posisi itu selain dia. Aku sangat tahu bagaimana kemampuannya, walaupun sudah cukup lama dia vakum." Ucapnya mantap.

"Aku setuju dengan Kris, sangat sulit menemukan orang yang cocok menggantikan posisi Changmin hyung setelah dia lulus. Apa jawabannya kali ini?" tanya Chanyeol kepada Minho.

"Sama seperti sebelumya 'aku tidak berminat' tapi kali ini ada tambahan sunbae 'dan jangan pernah mnyebutkan kata basket dihadapanku lagi, atau kau akan berakhir di ranjang rumah sakit' seperti itu". Ucap Minho dengan wajah yang dibuat sedatar mungkin seolah sedang meniru wajah orang yang telah memberikan jawaban itu kepadanya. "Tentu saja aku tidak bertanya lagi karena masih sayang dengan wajah tampanku ini" tambahnya seraya menampilkan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Yak Choi Minho! Kau takut hanya dengan ancaman begitu?" tanya Jonghyun dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf namun dengan wajah yang menahan tawa.

"Ne! Wae? Kalau aku benar-benar dihajarnya wajahku ini akan pnuh dengan memar, nanti Taemin tidak mau menjadi kekasihku. Selain itu aku ini visual tim kita, apa jadinya kalau aku tampil dengan wajah penuh lebam? Aku tidak sanggup membayangkannya". Ucapnya seraya menghela napas panjang, seolah baru saja melihat hal yang sangat mengerikan.

"Minho~ah Taemin benar-benar tidak akan mau menjadi kekasihmu kalau dia tahu kau sangat berisik seperti yeoja begini." Tambah Jongsuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan di setujui oleh sisa penghuni ruangan itu.

"Oke semuanya kembali fokus ke masalah Oh Sehun. Ini sudah satu bulan sejk kita pertama kali menawarkan anak itu untuk masuk ke club, sedangkan _tournament_ akan dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi. Aku tidak akan tetap egois dengan tetap mengincar Oh Sehun sebagai center dengan satu syarat. Kalian harus memberikan dan membawa kemari orang yang sesuai itu dalam waktu dua minggu, sepakat?"

"Call"

"Call"

"Nado. Call."

"Oke. Lalu bagaimana dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Itu akan menjadi bagianku, kalian kerjakan saja tugas kalian."

"Tenang saja Kapten, kau lupa kalau lusa upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru? Siapa tah kita dapat menemukan pemain berbakat." Jawab Woobin santai.

"Astaga kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu!" seru Kris seraya menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Ckckck, kau seperti bukan Kris yang kami kenal saja. Otakmu sepertinya tertinggal separuh." kali ini Jonghyun yang berbicara.

"Mian ini tidak akan terjadi lagi" ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya tertinggal di apartemen Chanyeol ..." tambahnya lirih dan tidak dapat didenga anggotanya yang lain.

###

 _Ddrrtt._ _Ddrrtt_

 _Ddrrtt._ _Ddrrtt_

Suara getaran dari benda persegi yang berada di nakas itu akhirnya mengusik seseorag yang masih terlelap, dengan kondisi yang belum sepenuhnya sadar ia menggerakkan badannya untuk mengambil benda tesebut. Tanpa melihat ID penelpon terlebih dahulu dia pun mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseyo?" jawabnya.

"Maaf mengganggu tidur cantikmu deer, tapi bisa kah kau membukakan pintu untukku? Diluar cukup dingin jika kau ingin tahu." Ucap suara di line seberang yang berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" dengan langkah perlahan Luhan menuju pintu apartemen dan membuka gerandel pintu. Chanyeol dan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan adalah hal pertama yang dilihatnya membuat kesadarannya meningkat menjadi 100%. "Ommona, sudah berapa lama kau di depan Chanyeol~ah? Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak mendengar suara bel."

"Aku sudah satu jam disana, kau tega sekali padaku Lu" jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin tidak lupa dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Mianhae" Luhan berkata lirih karena merasa sangat merasa bersalah kepada sahabat yang sudah seperti oppanya sendiri itu.

"Hahaha aku brcanda Lu, aku baru saja tiba sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Aku juga mengerti kalau kau pasti kelelahan."

"Mwo? Ahh, aku terlalu mengantuk untuk meladenimu Park. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 6 sore, cepatlah bersiap! Kita akan makan diluar malam ini"

"Arasseo, kau memang yang paling mengerti aku Chanyeol~ah"

"Tanpa perlu kau sebutkan juga aku tahu dengan jelas akan hal itu Lu" balas Chanteoll dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

###

Chanyeol dan Luhan makan dikedai tak jauh dari gedung apartemen Chanyeol, awalnya ia ingin mengajak Luhan makan di sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, namun Luhan menolak dengan alasan rindu dengan makanan kaki lima di Korea.

"Mengapa kau tidak tetap tinggal denganku saja Lu? Dengan begitu aku akan lebih mudah mengawasimu."

"Aku ingin belajar hidup mandiri oppa, aku juga tidak mau terus merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu Lu, jadi jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, tapi ..." Chanyeol sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya "Kau hanya boleh tinggal di apartemen yang letaknya paling jauh ditempuh 15 menit dari apartemenku, _deal_?"

"Kau berlebihan Yeolie, aku ini sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Baba dan mama mungkin memang menitipkan aku padamu, tapi kau kan bisa hanya menanyai kabarku setiap hari lewat telepon."

"Aigoo kau itu seorang gadis Lu, sadarlah! Seoul ini bukanlah kota kecil disini ̶ "

"Beijing juga kota besar, tapi aku baik-baik saja"

"Jelas kau baik-baik saja, kau tinggal dengan kedua orang tuamu!"

"Dengar baik baik Xi Luhan. Aku mengizinkan kau tidak tinggal denganku saja sudah berat, kecuali kau pindah ke apartemen sebelahku. Aku jelas tidak akan protes. Kau itu sangat berharga bagiku Lu, kau adik kecilku, hanya kau ingat itu." Chanyrol mengatakan itu dengan tegas namun dengan sorot mata yang sangat lembut.

Luhan terdiam, ia tahu sangat tahu malah tentang kondisi Chanyeol yang sudah tidak memilki siapa-siapa lagi. Dia juga sangat paham apabila Chanyeol sudah menyebutnya dengan nama lengkap miliknya berarti ia telah keterlaluan. "Mianhae .." hanya itu yang dapat di katakan Luhan.

"Hhh" Chanyeol menghela nafas cukup kasar seolah membuang beban berat "besok kita akan mencari apartemen untukmu, tapi tetap dengan syarat yang telah aku sebutkan tadi. Apabila tidak ada, kau akan tetap tinggal bersamaku. Paham?"

"Ne" Luhan sangat paham, selain itu percuma kalau ia melanjutkan perdebatan ini karena Chanyeol masih dalam keadaan marah walau tetap terlihat tenang dari luar.

"Kajja kita pulang" ajaknya.

Perjalanan kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol itu tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya mereka akan berbicara tentang apa saja. Namun saat ini, mereka hanya terdiam tanpa ada satu orang pun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai. Saat sudah sampai pun Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan apa-apa pada Luhan dna langsung menuju kamarnya.

Luhan hanya dapat melihat pintu itu yang telah tertutup itu dengan pandangan sendu "mianhae oppa" lirihnya "aku tidak akan bebas mencarinya kalau tetap tinggal bersamamu. Jalja Yeolie oppa."

###

Chanyeol tetaplah seorang sahabat dan juga kakak bagi Luhan, ia tidak pernah bisa marah terlalu lama pada gadis itu. Pagi itu Luhan terbangun dengan suara gaduh yang sepertinya berasal dari dapur apartemen. Saat ia kesana terlihat sosok Chanyeol yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di atas meja makan.

"Kau sudah bangun putri tidur? Aku baru akan membangunkanmu untuk sarapan. Jja ayo sarapan dulu karena kita akan keliling hari ini. Cepat cuci wajahmu dan segera kemari."

Namun Luhan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Matanya hanya mengerjap bingung, mungkin apabila orang lain yang seperti itu akan terlihat konyol namun Luhan sungguh sangat imut saat seperti itu. Chanyel yang tak tahan dengan kadar Aegyo tinggi Luhan yang tak sengaja itu pun menghampiri dan mencubit kedua pipi chubby itu.

"Aigoo, kau kenapa bisa sangat imut begini eoh? Mengapa malah diam disini, hmm?" cubitan dari Chanyeol itulah yang membawanya ke alam sadar.

"Sakit. Aku tidak mimpi ternyata"

"Kau kenapa Lu?"

"AAAA" teriak Luhan lalu melompat ke pelukan Chanyeol "aku kira aku mimpi melihatmu menegurku Yeolie, kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

"Astaga mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu Lu, semalam mungkin aku kesal tapi sudahlah lupakan saja kejadian semalam. Ayo cepat, aku sudah lapar."

Setelah menikmati sarapan mereka dengan sesekali diselingi gurauan mereka bersiap untuk mencari tempat tinggal Luhan. Mereka menemukan sebuah kamar apartemen yang menurut pemiliknya akan segera habis masa sewanya. Apartemen itu hanya berjarak 30 meter dari apartemen Chanyeol. Setelah menyeaesaikan administrasi kepada pemilik gedung merekapun pergi berkeliling untuk mencari keperlun kuliah Luhan esok harinya.

" Kau sudah ada rencana untuk ikut klub apa Lu?"

"Mungkin aku akan ikut klub vocal saja, aku tidak mau ikut kegiatan yang terlalu menghabiskan tenaga."

"Baiklah, besok kau masuk jam berapa?"

"Jam 8. Ada apa?"

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengantarmu kalau begitu. Aku baru ada kuliah nanti siang. Hitung-hitung aku bisa tebar pesona di Fakultasmu hahaha"

"Aku tahu kau pasti ada maksud lain ketika bilang akan mengantarku. Cih"

"Hey, aku bercanda Lu. Tentu saja tujuan utamaku adalah mengatarmu, kau memangnya sudah tahu jalan ke kampus? Belum kan. Masalah aku akan bertemu gadis cantik itu kuanggap bonus karena sudah berbuat baik, hahaha"

"Terserah apa katamu."

"Hahaha. Aku punya satu nasehat untukmu Lu, dengarkan baik-baik. Jangan pernah mempoutkan bibirmu saat di kampus atau kau akan diserang oleh banyak orang yang ingin memakanmu."

"Mwo?" tanya Luhan tak paham dengan maksud ucpan Chanyeol.

"Kau cukup menuruti kata-kataku. Sudah sana tidur, anak kecil tidak bleh tidur larut malam."

"Ne, jalja"

###

"Yeolie~ah ppali! Kau sudah terlambat!"

"Sabar sedikit Lu, ini juga salahmu yang tidak membangunkanku." Ucap Chanyeol seraya memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru.

"Mana kutahu kalau kau ternyata sulit bangun pagi, aku kira kau tipe yang rajin bangun pagi meihat kau kemarin bangun lebih dulu dariku."

"Karena sekarang kau sudah tahu, itu menjadi tugasmu mulai besok. Kajja!" Chanyeol mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

"Kalau sampai aku terlambat kau yang harus bertanggung jawab Park Chanyeol."

"Tidak akan"

Mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan kota Seoul, dan hanya dalam waktu tidak sampai 15 menit mereka sudah tiba di pelataran parkir Fakultas Teknik tempat Chanyeol mengambil gelar sarjananya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke Auditorium Lu, aku harus menemui Kris. Itu gedungnya, nanti kita bertemu lagi. _Bye_." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Luhan, ia pun masuk ke dalam gedung Fakultas Teknik.

"Aissh, semalam bilang ingin mengantarkanku, dasar Dobby." Dan ia pun berjalan kearah yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol padanya. Ia setengah berlari karena dari jarak yang kurang dari 50 meter dari gedung dia sudah dapat mendengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara, tanda acara penyambutan mahasiswa akan segera dimulai. Tepat ketika ia akan berbelok ke arah kanan tempat gedung tersebut berada ia terjatuh setelah menabrak sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang, tanpa melihat siapa yang ia tabrak Luhan bangkit membungkukkan badannya hingga membentuk sudut 90° dan meminta maaf.

Orang yang tadi ditabrak Luhan masih diam ditempat dan hanya melirik sekilas ke arah gais tadi pergi dan berlalu.

 **TBC**

Note: Terima kasih buat yang masih mau baca FF abal-abal saya Maaf kalo chapter ini sangat membosankan, #deepbow

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah review di chapter kemarin: LisnaOhLu120, ayuamel30, Ale Genoveva, deerhanhuniie

Terima kasih juga buat yang sudah nge fav dan follow cerita ini

Ditunggu kritik dan saran selanjutnya


End file.
